Hurt Me
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: A prelude to What Was Missing. Kinda/sorta/alot of Yuki bashing. One-shot. Complete.


**Hurt Me**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, makes zero moneys, don't sue…**

**Notes: Heh. A prequel to ****What Was Missing****. For a lovely reader who wanted more. See, I love my readers. It's mostly Haru's POV. Also a one shot.**

**Hurt Me**

I feel strange. I haven't smiled this much in a year. These people are so nice and friendly. Are they really related to Yuki? Yuki grabs my arm and squeezes tightly, my smile falters a bit. I look at him. He's not looking at me so I haven't done anything wrong. I follow his eyes. I gasp inwardly. A man. About the same height as Yuki. Muscular, tanned, orange hair. He's dreamy. I must have drifted toward him, for Yuki snaps me back next to him.

He walks over and I blush. His eyes are on me. I can barely hold in a giggle. In my imagination he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"What do you want?" Yuki's cold voice makes me snap back to reality. The boy shakes his head. And a forced smile appears on his face, covering the real one.

"Ah, Yuki. Still a dick?"

"Yeah. What about you Kyo? Still bitter and sarcastic?"

Kyo smiles, his nose wrinkling slightly. "Sure, why not." His attention shifts back to me. The cold that was in his eyes melts, like my heart, as our eyes meet. "Hello, my name is Kyo Sohma, Yuki's twin. I'm the nicer one." He gives a little bow. And I blush a little more.

"I'm Hatsuharu-" Yuki cut me off. His hand on my mouth.

"Why, exactly, did you come over here, I know it wasn't because you wanted to look at my pretty face."

"I wanted to speak to the person on your arm. He's a human, he has the right to speak without your permission." Kyo pushes Yuki's hand off my mouth. Yuki glares up at him before walking away. I have a feeling this will be hard on me soon. Yuki will punish me later. I bow back.

"Nice to meet you Sohma-san." He smiles down at me.

"Please call me Kyo."

* * *

I spent that whole night with Kyo. Yuki kept his distance talking to others that I didn't know. I didn't noticed when he slipped out the door with a boy they called Akito. All I noticed was Kyo. We had fun playing and I danced with his Aunt who just seemed to adore Kyo. She didn't seem to care for Yuki. I could tell by the way she said his name. It was two a.m. when we decided to call it a night. Kyo walked me to Yuki's apartment. As he said good night I wanted him to bend down and kiss me.

My heart stopped.

He was slowly bending towards me. His eyes drifting shut. He was going to kiss me. I started up to meet him-

"What are you doing?"

We both turned to see Yuki standing in the door way. Kyo mumbled a good night and I watched him walk away. As soon as the elevator door shut Yuki grabbed me by the throat and threw me inside.

"Ow…" I muttered rubbing my shoulder. The pain in my shoulder went unnoticed as Yuki lifted me up against the wall by my neck. I whimpered as he slapped me over and over. "Yuki, …please!" I cried tears starting to fall.

"Don't you 'please' me!" He yelled slamming me to the floor. "You belong to me! Do well to remember that!" I screamed as he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach. When he had enough he spit on me then walked out of the room, gabbing a bottle of vodka as he went.

I just lay there. Silent tears falling, sobs repressed. Yuki taught me early on that he didn't want to hear me cry. If he ever punished me it was because I deserved it and he didn't want to have to hear me for awhile. Cause that would make him mad and I'd have to be punished again.

It was about two a.m. when I finally crawled into bed. I had examined the damage. I'd have a bruise on my stomach and several on my arms and face. Yuki walked in from the balcony as I laid down.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you Yuki, it will never happen again." I bowed low to him.

"Look at me." I looked up and into his eyes. He was drunk. I could tell by the way his eyes had that glass look in them. I could smell him from where I sat. "I want to make it clear that I don't want you to ever go near Kyo again or I will make you pay dearly for it. Understand!" He yelled the last part making me cringe.

"Yes Yuki, I will stay away from him." He smiled and walked over to me. He pressed me down into the bed and began to remove my clothing. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. I could taste the vodka and a little scotch on him. He spread my legs and pinned my arms above his head.

"W-wait Yuki. Not right now. Please I'm not feeling go-" Yuki's gaze made me stop his glare so cold it hurt. My body tensed as his hand flew up and slapped me hard across the face.

"Do I have to punish you again Haru?"

"N-n-no…" I whimpered. He smiled and forced my legs open again. I just laid there and sobbed as he had his way with me. I could feel blood as he finished and rolled off of me. There was no cuddling or whispers of I love you as there once had been. Yuki changed and I couldn't leave him. I loved him too much.

As soon as Yuki fell asleep I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and cleaned myself up. I would have a hard time walking tomorrow. He always did this. I once asked him to be gentler, but all that did was make him mad and I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg.

I once tried to leave him. But he hunted me down, brought me back and beat me so bad I thought I was going to die. I was bedridden for weeks and he didn't allow me to go to the hospital any more not now that they suspected him of abuse, which I was also punished for.

I sobbed silently under the stream of hot water. I would never be able to escape him.

I would never be able to escape Yuki…

* * *

A knock on the door made me look up from my book. I couldn't imagine who it could be. Yuki wasn't home and I wasn't allowed to open the door. Another knock, followed by a voice… a very wanted voice.

"Hatsuharu?"

'Kyo!' I thought jumping up and rushing to the door. Yuki's promise stopped me. That and I didn't want Kyo to see me like this. "I'm sorry Kyo, but I can't see you right now. Um, Yuki's not home. So please come back when he's here."

"But I want to talk to you, not Yuki-"

"I'm sorry Kyo. Just leave!" I feel like crying. I want to see him, but I can't Yuki told me not to and I don't want to upset him. I won't see Kyo anymore. Even though I only seen him once and I didn't really see him like I wanted to. I'll do as Yuki says. I will never go against him again.

* * *

**Heh. Um… did it suck?**


End file.
